<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Showers by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775561">Gentle Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji'>Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 1827 One shot Complete! Tsuna confesses to Hibari who braved a storm and climbed through his window. Bath comedy... Warning: Randomness in sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gentle Showers</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the worst stroke of luck Tsuna ever had. He spent the entire month slaving away to make those chocolates especially for the 14th of February and the Gods must really hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment the weather was fine. The next thing he knew, he was forced to remain at home because of a typhoon approaching. Classes were cancelled and Tsuna locked himself in his room for the whole day. Not even Reborn's usual teasing can make the boy snap out of his gloominess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hibari-san must be so disappointed. I made this less sweet too. What a waste, should I throw it away? He didn't specifically ask me to make anything so it shouldn’t matter at all, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark clouds above Tsuna's forehead thickened and the boy slumped dangerously close to depression. He stared at the box in his hands. It was wrapped expertly by nimble fingers in delicate purple cloth that had taken him weeks to embroider. The plasters on his fingers reminded him of every thread he wove to create the design of Hibird and Rolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contrary to his image, Hibari loved adorable creatures. He had a super soft spot for them which made it possible for the aloof skylark and the Vongola heir to be together. Tsuna felt terrible. He did not want to appear weak or adorable in any way. He was a male for crying out loud!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears collected at the side of Tsuna's large chocolate eyes. Hibari always towers a head over him, his shadow often protecting Tsuna's frame. It wasn't fair. Tsuna choked back tears and wiped them away roughly. The first drops of rain were already making themselves known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark spots appeared on the concrete pavement and slowly increased until not a single spot was left dry. The rain pelted down mercilessly and Tsuna pitied the flowers. They must be in so much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down once more at the box of chocolates in his hands. Fingers brush gently against the cloth. A small sad smile embraced his cherubic features. "If only it didn't rain today…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The typhoon was raging outside. Even if Tsuna grabbed an umbrella to find Hibari, he probably wouldn't make it very far. The water levels are rising and many things that were not properly tied down or stored could be seen floating on the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees bent to the will of the strong winds and some smaller ones had been uprooted. Tsuna watched from the safety of his room at the merciless storm and despaired. It was supposed to be a day that he confessed to Hibari but the storm ruined it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed heavily. "So much for all the preparations…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave the room when he heard something tapping at the glass of his window. Tsuna frowned and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hibari-san!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked was an understatement. Tsuna dashed to get the windows open at once. Hibari looked like a soaked puppy. Water pooled around his feet quickly but Tsuna could only fuss about having Hibari get into the bath. He couldn’t understand why the prefect risked the typhoon to visit him but Tsuna was more concerned about the prefect’s health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari found himself stripping while Tsuna hastily prepared the hot water. He watched the young Vongola scramble around the room in search of a towel and some suitable clothes. Honestly, it wasn't even a big deal. He merely ran across the town in the rain while borrowing walls and rooftops because the streets were flooded but the brunet did not need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna smiled when he finally found some oversized pyjamas and a fluffy white towel. "Hibari-san, I have some- Hiee!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari turned around and stared at the flustered brunet. He smirked internally. "Herbivore…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna mumbled his excuses and apologies in incomprehensible jumbles. Hibari then took a step forward swiftly, swiping the clothes and towel before flicking Tsuna on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna stared at the prefect as if he had grown another head. His initial embarrassment at seeing a bare Hibari long forgotten. Hibari did not appreciate being blatantly stared at so he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Herbivore, unless you wish to help me wash my back, you should leave. Or did you enjoy seeing me naked so badly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna snapped out of his daze and rivalled a strawberry's crimson. His face heated up and the tips of his ears turned pink. Hibari turned around expecting the boy to leave him but Tsuna surprised him with a bold move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna nearly fainted from how he acted so daringly in front of the infamous prefect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really mind," Tsuna whispered so softly that Hibari almost misheard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't hear you. Speak up herbivore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna half-regretted his offer but somehow the words left his mouth before his mind could process what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to wash Hibari-san's back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed and bounced off the white bathroom tiles. An awkward silence hung in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Tsuna was about to bolt for the door, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. "I never knew you could be so bold, herbivore. I'll make an exception with the crowding for you this time. Don't disappoint me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna mentally wailed at his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After many close encounters with death from mentally overheating, Tsuna finally made it out of the bathroom. Hibari was changing now and Tsuna collapsed on his bed with fatigue. Honestly, that couldn’t have been good for his heart. Thankfully, Reborn was out with Bianchi for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to his left and saw the chocolates he prepared for Hibari on the table. A small smile graced his lips. Perhaps there was a God watching over him after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari came out of the bathroom wearing Tsuna’s oversized pyjamas looking like a God and that made Tsuna’s maiden heart thump wildly. He fiddled with the gift behind his back with red cheeks and Hibari raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hibari-san, I have something to say to you,” Tsuna gathered his courage and fidgeted nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, herbivore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna swallowed and hesitated for only a second before presenting his chocolates to the surprised demon of Namimori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hibari-san! I like you. Please go out with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna waited for rejection and screwed his eyes shut but that never came. He couldn’t get the words past his mouth that these were homemade but he didn’t have to. When Hibari saw the embroidered picture of Rolls and Hibird on the cloth wrapping, he could tell at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna was so lost in thoughts that he missed what Hibari said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari smiled. "I said I want you to feed the chocolates you made to me. They were homemade, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna turned scarlet. "Yes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari grinned. The Arcobaleno was right. The boy was going to confess his feelings and even though Hibari was aware of Tsuna's feelings for him, he thought that a confession scene would come ten years later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have to thank that baby later," Hibari mused. For a timid and shy yet dense person like Tsuna, he would have taken a long time to realise his feelings. Unlike Hibari who instantly understood what he felt towards Tsuna, the young Vongola was still in a phase where he was obsessed over liking Kyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tsuna gently placed a piece of chocolate at Hibari's lips, Hibari decided to tease him a little. He bit the slender digits playfully before sucking on them lightly and licking them playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiee! Hibari-san please don't eat me! I don't taste good at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari laughed. "Really? I can't let you go like that though. I want something in return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna blinked. "Something in return?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari smirked. "I want to hear what you said when you gave me the chocolates again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "I have something to say to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "The one after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna recalled what was said and averted his eyes with pink dusted on his cheeks. "Can I plead the fifth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari smirked. "This means I can eat you since you won't accede to my request."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tsuna could protest, Hibari devoured the silky lips. Tsuna was too shocked to comprehend what was happening so Hibari stole three more pecks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Herbivore…" Hibari frowned when he received no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his thoughts, his brain finally returned online and Tsuna blushed heavily. His eyes followed Hibari's lips wordlessly and the skylark took the hint. He showered his boyfriend with gentle kisses, in contrast to the storm raged on outside, the chocolates forgotten for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Follow me on my social media FB &amp; Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>